A School Kid's Life
by TheShyGuyStories
Summary: When normal twelve year old Dominic Coy recieves a mysterious letter, he ventures out with his friends to find out what seems to be the end of the world
1. A Monday Morning

**A School Kid's Life**

Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep… SMACK

The alarm got turned off by Dominic, a sleepy twelve year old boy. Stretching, he cringed as this caused one of his bones to click. After rubbing his bloodshot eyes, he looked over at his alarm. 6:40 AM. Great, it was Monday.

"Dominic!" His mother called. "Get dressed and brush your teeth!"

"Coming….." Dominic moaned, lazily getting out of his bed and falling onto the floor. Getting up, he made his way downstairs and did as his mother told him to do.

He did his daily routine. Get up, get dressed, brush teeth, put on bag, get in the car, and get to the bus stop. At his bus stop, hardly anybody he knew got on. Exceptions were Jessica and Holly, two girls that he knew from an early age. As Dominic waited patiently in the car, the corner of his eye spotted the two headlights of the bus. Saying goodbye to his mum, he got out and made his way to the bus.

He sat next to Matthew, another twelve year old and one of his best friends and another person he knew from his baby years.

"Hey, Dom." Matthew said, a small smile appearing on his face.

"Hey." Dominic replied, still half asleep and too tired to make a decent conversation.

"Still tired, I see? Heh, not surprised. It's Miserable Monday."

Dominic chuckled at Matthew's insult towards what is considered the worst day of the week. "Got that right."

**8:00 AM**

Dominic and Matthew got out of the bus, and were quickly joined by their friend Shane, who was thirteen. "Hey, did you watch 'I'm A Celebrity' last night?" he said, trying to break the awkward silence between the three of them.

"Shane, it finished two days ago." Matthew replied bluntly. Matthew was rather sarcastic, and considered himself cocky, especially towards Shane. Dominic simply rolled his eyes as the two had an argument over the most stupid of things; although he was pretty much used to by now.

Opening the door, the trio entered h̶e̶l̶l̶ school, they met up with Archi, a Russian male who was also part of the gang. While Matthew and Archi recently admitted to stop arguing, Dominic could tell there was still a rivalry between the two.

**10:35 AM**

Break time! The gang immediately sped out of the class, eager to get out and smell fresh air, instead of books. Once outside, the gang made their way around the corner and stood nearby some trees, where they saw Izzie. Izzie, for one, was one of Dominic's friends who stood out. She was, for a girl, much like him. A nerdy, internet-freak, obsessed with Pokemon and preferred Nintendo over shooter games. Dominic felt like he could have a million conversations with her.

"HAI" she shouted. Izzie never had the ability to just say a simply 'hello'.

"Hey." Matthew replied, always the first to talk. Shane, being as unsociable as he is, got his Samsung out and started playing Candy Crush. I was pretty bored of keeping silent, as Archi (who normally wouldn't shut up) was strangely quiet.

"For once, I'm dreading this Friday." Dominic said, interrupting what Matthew and Izzie were talking about. This instantly shushed Matthew and gained Izzie's attention. Shane looked up in confusion, as the three asked why.

"Last time I see Emily…" He trailed off, letting out a deep sigh. Emily was by far one of the biggest crushes he has ever had. She was amazing, no, /perfect/. Her smile made his heart melt and everytime she laughed, his heart skipped a beat. Not only that, but she gave some of the best hugs in the world.

"Why don't you just, you know, visit her after Christmas..? She doesn't go back to England until January." Suggested Shane, but it was too quiet and no one listened to him.

"Sorry, dude. Atleast you still have Facebook, and Twitter, and Instagram, and other overly-repeated social media who almost everyone nowadays wastes their time on." Izzie said, her casual smile on her face. She made insults so funny.

**Friday,** **8:30** **PM**

Dominic finally got home from going bowling, and the last time he would see Emily. She gave him the longest hug she could ever give, and gave him a peck on the cheek. He thought nothing special of it, as she did it to some other boys too. Walking up to his bedroom and shutting the door, Dominic threw himself on his bed, and started sobbing. He hadn't cried in a long time, but he couldn't help himself. He tried his hardest to stay strong, but it was no use. His sheets were practically soaked, as his eyes returned bloodshot and was sniffing and crying uncontrollably. The constant noise woke up Scoobs, his cat, who was sleeping on his pillow. The toby walked up to his owner and rubbed his face against his, purring and attempting to cheer him up.

"What's the point, Scoobs?" *sniff* "This is yet /another/ Christmas I'm going to spend miserable…" *sob* "Is it that hard to get a girlfriend…? I don't even know if I'm worthy of getting one. Emily and I were so close to getting together, and my plans were completely blown out the window thanks to England!" He shouted, burying his face into his pillow, when something weird happened.

His pillow disappeared.

"W-What…?" He asked, sniffing. The distraction had caused his crying to ease, and what was once his pillow seemed to have transformed into a piece of paper. He slowly picked it up, and examined it. It looked like a ticket. Dominic turned it over, and saw writing.

"Crying and sniffing, and sulking and wheezing, will never help you from sneezing-" Dominic stopped reading out loud as he indeed sneezed, as his eyes widened in surprise. But this was no time to stop reading.

"Your tears are water, and water is liquid, and liquid is wet, and so is your pet—'' All of a sudden, Dominic lifted his head as he noticed Scoobs was completely drenched, head to paw in water as he shook himself off.

"Tomorrow at the park, I will be there. Meet me there, or you will live in a constant nightmare….." And just like that, the letter disappeared into thin air as a deep chuckle filled the air.

"What just…. Happened…?" Dominic asked himself. "Tomorrow at the park? At what time…?"

"Meow!"

"Scoobs, you know I don't speak cat. I guess I'll just have to meet him at the crack of dawn. Great." He said, looking up at the sky outside the window. He sighed. "I don't get it… Who could it be? And how did he, or she, or…. /it/, manage to do all those tricks….?"

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Zack, Master of Chaos

**A School kid's Life**

**Saturday, 1:00 AM**

Dominic woke up early. The letter he received last night was something he couldn't tell his mother, unless he wanted to be sent to the nut house. Telling his friends was too soon. He decided he would wake up waaaaay earlier, since the letter was dumb enough not to tell him what time to meet up.

He got out of bed, and slipped on blue jeans and a yellow short-sleeved shirt. He checked himself in the mirror; he looked fine. Luckily, his dark brown hair was permanently the same size, shape and direction. He grabbed an old backpack, and strapped it on.

He had wrote his mum a note, lying that he was out jogging. Unlocking the door and opening it as quietly as possible, Dominic closed the door. As he turned around, he noticed that in front of him stood Scoobs. He had tried everything to keep the cat from following him, but unlike a dog, you couldn't just shut the door on him. Cats were very agile and Scoobs was a clever one, doing the impossible and managing to escape every trap his owner had set up.

"Fiiine. But you're staying in the bag once we get there. I don't want to live my life knowing I killed my cat by accident."

Without hesitation, Scoobs jumped into Dominic's bag after putting it on the floor. Once again strapping it on and leaving a bit open for his cat to stick his head out, Dominic made his way out of Quesada.

"Reino Sofia is the only park I know, so I guess I'll just take the chance and head there. Who knows; I've guessed plenty of times before and ended up being right." Dominic said to himself, beginning his journey.

**1:00 PM**

It took ages for Dominic to finally reach the park. He was surprised he hadn't had a breakdown half way through. But alas, he was there. He took a deep breath, and made his way through the path. Nothing seemed to have changed; the trees were the same, the ducks were still in the water and the turtles were still in their wooden houses. The only thing that was different, was that strangely nobody was here.

But then something caught his attention.

There was a statue standing in front of him. It was of a boy, that looked young, but somehow had a short, curly beard hanging down his chin. He had a mowhawk-ish hairstyle and really long and thin body. He wore a short-sleeved shirt and had jeans, like Dominic. At the statue's feet, lay a mirror. Dominic slowly walked up to it, and the reflection turned blurry, before changing completely.

It showed his best friends, every single one of them. Matthew, Archi, Shane, Izzy, and another one of his buddies who had the same name as him, but was referred to as D.R. In the mirror, everybody was saying how the felt about Dominic. And they weren't compliments. Dominic could tell they were fake, he /knew/ his friends would never say anything like that. But something strange happened… Dominic was angry. He never had an angry bone in his body, but he snapped.

His mind filled with rage, and his body feeling more powerful, he looked at his fist, before taking a step back and throwing his hand at the mirror, shattering it. Glass surrounded the floor around him, and he was surprised when he noticed his hand didn't hurt the slightest. His anger was slowly leaving his body. But the rage he let out was more than enough, as the statue began cracking and breaking.

Catching Dominic's attention, he looked up in confusion. The noise made Scoobs poke his head out of his owner's bag.

Before long, the statue was gone. And right in front of his eyes, the statue's figure turned into a real life person. He had yellow eyes with red pupils, white hair and his attire was purple (shirt) and blue (jeans). These were things Dominic didn't notice since the statue was completely grey. One that DID scare Dominic, was that the boy had two wings; once resembling an angel's and one resembling a devil's. They must have been folded up, since Dom didn't notice.

The boy soon stretched, enlarging his skinny body even more. Dominic's eyes widened.

"OOOOOOOOOOOW! Boy, does it feel good to **not **be enslaved in a stony prison!" The boy said, finishing stretching. Dominic could tell he was old, due to his voice.

"Oh, hey, you freed me! Wait, you?! I sent you that letter! Remember me~?" He asked, taking flight and hovering next to him. Dominic was too scared to talk, but gulped and attempted to.

"H-How are you doing this…? How did you do all those tricks with the card?" He asked, shivering once the boy put his cold hand on his shoulder.

"Why, once word: Magic. See, I've been trapped for ages, and ages and ages! All because I have the ability of magic~" He said, snapping his fingers, making a cup of cold beer appear out of no where and drinking it.

"W-Who are you?"

"Zack, Master of Chaos!" He said, embracing Dominic in a hug. "Say, I **moustache **you a question…" He said, with a snap of his fingers Dominic grew a classic black mustache. "Or should I **shave **it for later!?" Zack said, as a shaver appeared and shaved the moustache off. "Oh! How funny! You should see the look in your face, boy! **Priceless**!"

"How are you doi-"

"Seriously, though. What's your name, boy?"

"D-Dominic…"

"Nice to meet you, Donimic!"

"Y-You got the 'n' and the 'm' mixed up…" 

"Oh, no matter. Anyway, I need you to do me a favour!"

"Why should I do anything for the 'Master of Chaos', hm?" Dominic asked bluntly. He hadn't even met Zack for 20 minutes and already despised him.

"Because…" Zack began, appearing in a typical pink dress outfit. "You're my knight in shining armour!" He shouted, as Dominic was covered in armour.

"So?"

"So, I need to tell me where you live, boy!"

He had enough. "You don't just go up to someone and ask them for their location, **Zack. **Magic or not, you are completely creepy in both personality **and **appearance, so get out my face!"

Zack appeared disgusted. "Oh please, don't be such a party pooper." It was just then, that he got an idea. With a raise of his index finger, Scoobs got lifted out of Dominic's bag by the use of telekinesis. "Tell me where 'ya live, or old Fuzzball here get's the boot!"

Dominic growled. "Put. Him. **Down. NOW**"

Zack tutted, moving his index finger as a 'no, no' sign. "Not until you tell me where you live."

Dominic was extremely angry. Angrier than he was before. "Quesada."

"Come again?"

"**Quesada.**"

Zack sighed. Clapping his hands, Scoobs was transformed into a map. "Quesada, Quesada, Quesada… Aha, here it is!" He said, pointing his finger on the spot.

"**GIVE ME MY CAT!**"

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Zack growled, blowing a raspberry and reverting Scoobs back to cat, letting him fall in Dominic's bag. "Well, thanks for the location, Dom! I'll see you later!" He said, taking flight again.

"Taa-taa!" He said, before waving and disappearing into thin air.

Dominic was confused. Even more confused than before…. Zack, the Master of Chaos. This couldn't end well.

"C'mon Scoobs, we have to get home." He said confidently, before rushing off as fast as he could in order to reach Quesada.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. The Maze

**A School kid's Life**

Dominic ran as fast as he could to get back home. His feet were worn out, but he didn't want to stop. His home, or even worse _country _was at risk of Zack, and he had been scared of him enough. Dominic easily got home faster than he did getting to the park, but then again, you'd probably run your fastest if your home was in peril.

He reached Quesada. Panting and falling to his knees, the twelve year old looked up. He saw a sight that messed with his mind. Houses were floating upside down, and on one side of the location, it was sunny whilst on the other side it was snowing. Despite the snowy weather, Zack had made the temperature really hot. This caused all the dogs to become hot dogs… Literally. He climbed over the gate that was covered in liquorish, as he made his way to the door. He opened it, and stepped inside.

The television was now just a plastic model on a spring, the brightly lit Christmas Tree was turned into a boring stack of leaves, and his mother was transformed into a whoopee cushion, with her face on it.

"Mum!" Dominic shouted, running up to it and hugging it. Why he didn't cry, he had no idea. But his supposed sadness was instead replaced by anger.

Scoobs hopped out of his bag. The cat had gotten more confident. He would usually run away when something _this _bad would happen, but he knew he couldn't leave Dominic's side.

Dominic knew his family was doomed. The whole community was doomed. But an idea occurred in his stressful mind; his friends. Dominic had never told Zack about their location, and while Matthew lived in Quesada as well, it looked like Dona Pepa (Dominic's community) was only affected. Grabbing his mobile, he quickly rang up each one of his friends.

**1:00 PM**

Dominic sat at the playground. One swing didn't work, and the slide's metallic part was replaced by ice. Scoobs slept on a tire that had supposedly come off of a ride after Zack's rampage. Soon enough, D.R arrived.

"Yo yo yo!" He said, walking up to his friend. His smile faded as Dominic's face was not his usual funny one. "Let me guess, this isn't a Get-together, is it?"

"Not really." Dominic replied.

"Let me guess again, you invited me and probably all of your friends after you discovered a big scary monster-man when you freed him from a statue and now he's causing destruction and going on an evil rampage, starting with turning everything you love into completely random things!" D.R spoke quickly.

Dominic blinked twice. He was shocked. "How did you know…?"

"Just a hunch."

Afterwards, Shane, Matthew, Archi and Izzy soon joined the duo. Dominic figured it was time to spill the beans. Before anyone even got a chance to say 'hello', Dominic spoke up.

"Guys, we have a serious issue."

"What's the matter?" Archi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Problems with Emily?" Izzy asked.

Everyone looked at her, as Dominic stared in sorrow.

"Sorry."

Dominic coughed purposely. "Anyway, I sorta caused the whole planet's downfall."

Everyone gasped.

"Listen, I got a letter that caused many weird things to happen. It told me to go to the park, which I did. There was a statue that played things in my noggin' which made me mad and I punched It, and freed Zack and then he messed with my community. If we don't stop him, then we're all practically screwed."

"So, you want _us _to save the world?" Matthew asked. Dominic slowly nodded. Matthew threw his fist in the air, with a cocky smile. "FINALLY! Some freakin' action! I haven't done anything like this since never."

All of a sudden, a large flash appeared out of no where and startled the group. As it materialized, it was no other than Zack.

"Oh, Dom. I see you've bought some extra buddies!" He said, flying with his two different wings. "Like what I did with the place? Quesada was simply _sooooo boring, _so I decided to have a little change!"

"Revert my house, and everyone else's back to normal. Bring back my family and get out of my life!" Dominic snapped. Zack simply yawned in disamusement.

"You guys are so ungrateful!" He said, flying over to Shane and D.R. "I reorder the place to make you happy, and you want me out of your life?!" He overreacted as he put a hand over his chest. "Back in my day, kid's were ecstatic when they received a pair of shoes!" He said, snapping his fingers and converting Shane's Samsung into a cardboard cut-out and D.R's headphones into bubbles, as some popped while the other flew away.

"**Hey!**" They both said at the same time.

"You're pretty weird. Who even has wings? Like, if I had wings, at least they would actually be the same. It's as if you couldn't make up your mind." Izzy said, giving Zack a boring look. The Master of Chaos flew over to her. "Oh, let's see how _you _like looking 'horrible', then!" He said, clapping his hands and converting Izzy's hair into a big, green mess.

"Eek!" She screeched. "My hair!" She shouted, trying to get it to return to normal. "Turn it back! Turn it back!"

"Dude, stop this nonsense!" Archi shouted. "You're just causing a huge disaster."

"That's the point!" Zack replied. He gave up to these simple minded buffoons. Although they were good amusement, he needed to spice things up. And he knew exactly how to do it. "Listen, if you manage to find this key…" He said, as a golden key appeared in his hand. "…Then I'll stop rearranging the place. If you fail, however, you hand yourselves over to me." He said, grinning evilly.

"All of us!?" Protested Matthew.

"_Every single one of you._" Zack muttered. "Even the _cat._"

"How are we supposed to find the key then, braniac?" Dominic said, standing in front of Zack.

"Oh, I'll think of something…. Entertaining." He lied, pretending to think. He had already thought of a plan. "I know!" He shouted, snapping his fingers. The playground was converted into a huge maze, occupying the whole road, and even some houses. Zack didn't want any friendly neighbours spying on them, so he teleported any nearby houses to a desert. As the maze formed, Zack stamped his foot on the ground, causing loads of hedges to come out of the ground, separating the group one by one.

"The rules are simple; no interaction with the hedges and no talking to others until you are in the same lane. Break these rules and you automatically lose, giving yourselves over to me and serving me for all eternity! Got it?"

The gang sighed. Dominic was sort of happy. At least he was stuck in the same lane as Scoobs. Scooping his cat into his bag and strapping it to his back, Dominic looked up in fear. He had feared mazes due to reading books about the Minotaur's Labyrinth and Internet media such as a popular Screamer game named 'Scary Maze Game'.

"Good luck, everybody!" Zack said, as he disappeared into thin air.

"Well, Scoobs. Looks like we're stuck together." He said, starting his journey as he heard the other's do the same.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Opposites

**A School kid's Life**

**Honesty**

Archi ran through the maze, desperate to find the key. His friends were in danger, and there was no bother wondering what Zack would do when he had enslaved the last people in the country unaffected by his chaos. He sped round the corner, when something took his attention. It was a cockroach, but it had six wings and a glowing coat.

"What?" he asked himself, before shaking himself out of the thought. This was the Master of Chaos we're talking about; so a mere cockroach was nothing. But it succeeded in distracting him. The cockroach spread its six wings and took off, causing Archi to follow it. "Hey! Come back!"

He was lead behind a hedge that was painted orange, and the gold cockroach sank into the floor. A cold sensation filled his body, as a mirror appeared behind him. Archi turned around, and the mirror spoke.

"Telling the truth will lead to your downfall, whilst telling a lie will not be regretful." The mirror spoke, in a wicked voice. It cackled.

Archi's eyes went into spirals. "A-A lie…?" He questioned. "B-But, I'm always… _Honest_… With my friends…"

"Your friends lie about you behind your back, they think a good personality is something you lack." The mirror replied.

"M-My friends would never say that! They respect me!"

"A _lie._"

"Nooo!"

"_Lie._"

"NOOO!" Archi screamed, closing his eyes. The mirror shattered, as the frame and the broken glass disappeared. Suddenly, Archi turned grey. His hair, his clothes, even his blue eyes. All grey.

Archi's honesty was turned opposite.

The orange wall too turned grey, as it sank into the floor. Dominic passed by, as he stopped and saw his friend.

"Archi!" He shouted. He walked up to his buddy, a smile on his face. "Good to see you! This maze business is really annoying me. Mazes seem pretty easy to work out, when you're not trapped in them."

Archi rolled his grey eyes. "Yeah, I missed you _too_." He lied.

"Huh?" Dominic asked, confused. He could sense Archi lying. For some reason, his grey skin didn't get his attention. It was his non-honest personality.

Archi sighed in annoyance. "Ugh, let's just go. I _love _it here!" He said, lying once more. Dominic followed him out the lane.

"Archi's… Lying?" He asked himself.

**Laughter**

D.R casually walked through the maze. Unlike the others, he stopped running in order to observe his surroundings. He actually liked this maze. But D.R seemed to like everything. He laughed to himself out of no where, as he grinned. D.R was a laughy person. He could cheer up anyone just by being himself, and was never sad. He enjoyed life as it was and never asked for more unless told to.

He saw something in the corner of his eye. It had whoopee cushions, balloons, jack-in-a-boxes and almost everything that made you laugh. The walls around it were dark blue. He instantly ran in, grabbing some balloons and laughing.

"Haha! Dude, this is the best party ever! All I need now is the others to come see this, and we'll all forget about that key!" He said, grabbing a plate and eating a poorly sliced piece of birthday cake. Zack materialized in front of him.

"Having fun, eh?" Zack said, grinning from ear to ear. _Literally._

"Having a blast! Did you set this up? 'Cuz if you did, then you're a great party planner! I should hire you!" D.R replied.

At the snap of his fingers, Zack made the cake turn into a sloppy mess and fall to the floor.

"Oh…" D.R said, in sadness.

Clapping his hands, all the balloons grew faces and started laughing at D.R. Zack summoned a cloud and it started raining soda, instantly wetting the boy and causing the balloons to laugh louder, surrounding him.

"Hey!" D.R shouted. "What's your problem!?"

Zack cackled. "What's the matter, frienemy? I though you liked a good _laugh._"

D.R gazed at the Master of Chaos. "Yeah, but I like it when people laugh _with _me, not _at _me."

"Why are you sooo shocked? Your useless friends laugh at you all the time."

"My friends laugh with me."

Zack shook his head. "It's just a big misunderstanding, I suppose. Your friends've never laughed at your typical, boring, overused jokes. They laugh at how _stupid _you look while telling them." He said, filling his nails with a baby alligator.

"H-Huh?" D.R asked.

Zack snapped his fingers. The five balloons that circled D.R soon got faces from each of his friends. "Hahahaha!" They all laughed in a sing-song voice.

"Stop it!" D.R shouted.

Zack soon transferred his face onto a nearby balloon too, as he popped the other five and circled D.R himself. "Just accept the fact that your friends never find you funny."

D.R's eyes had trouble keeping up with the constant laps Zack was doing. "And here I thought laughter made you _happy_." Zack said.

D.R's eyes swirled, as he completely turned grey. His gritted his teeth, before growling. "What do you mean _happy_?!" He snapped. "_Never!"_

All the balloons popped, and the remaining party elements disintegrated as Zack disappeared. The dark blue wall turned grey, which soon lowered and Dominic with a lying Archi came into the scene.

"Oof, D.R. Something strange has happened." Dominic said.

D.R looked up in disgust. "Why do you _care_!? Need a good _laugh_!?" D.R said, blowing a raspberry in his former friend's face before exiting the lane.

Dominic walked up to Archi. "What's happening…?" He asked.

"I didn't notice anythin' wrong with him." Archi said, darting his eyes back and forth as he lied. Dominic sighed and continued, Archi following him.

**Generosity**

Shane was practically walking upside down. Looks like Zack forgot how gravity works when he created the maze. As Shane narrowed his eyes, he spotted a sign that pointed down.

"Huh?"

All of a sudden, gravity returned and Shane fell from the ceiling and landed on the ground beneath him. A sparkle appeared in front of him, as some glass appeared aside a red wall.

Inside the glass, were thousands of gadgets and gizmos. iPods, iPads, iPhones, Samsungs, laptops, computers… It was Shane's heaven. But his concentration was cut short by an appearing Zack.

"Well done, boy! Shane's your name, right? Yeah. Well done, Shane! You have managed to find your dream, something that can even _compare _to _my _beauty." He said, making his own eyelashes longer and batting them.

"It's like a dream." Shane said, his eyes swirling.

Zack laughed. "Trust me, it's no dream." He soon spotted Shane's eyes. This took shorter than he thought. "Are you going to share these with your friends?"

"**No." **Shane said bluntly, as he put his hands on the glass. "They're all **mine**." He said.

Zack grinned. "Then dig away."

Shane smiled widely. "**MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE!**" he shouted, turning grey as he broke the glass in an instant and grabbed as many techos as he could. Little did he know, this was all just a lightweight cardboard box. Shane was very generous, offering and accepting to fix someone's computer if it broke for free. He had no problem with his friends looking at his phone, and was not very private about anything. But his generosity had been converted into greed.

The red wall turned grey, and it lowered. Dominic and his buddies walked up to it, and entered the lane.

"Shane!" Dominic said. "Have you been driven to insanity too?"

Shane looked up, cringing. "Step back! Don't you _dare _try and rob me from my precious technology!" He shouted.

Dominic looked confused. It was a _cardboard box. _But he didn't bother asking. "Ugh, let's just go and find this key."

**Kindness**

Izzy ran very fast. She stopped in her tracks, as she panted. "Wow, I'm so out of shape. I'm never going to get a boyfriend like this…" She said, sorting her now long, chocolate brownish hair. A paper airplane landed in her hair as she was fiddling with it, which stopped her messing around with her hair and immediately grabbed the piece of paper. "A paper airplane?" She asked. Even without a breeze, the airplane took off.

"Wait!" Izzy said, extending her arm in order to catch it. It failed. She soon pursued the paper. She ran round the corner, up a bump, and then into a supposed waterfall, coming out the other side without getting wet. She saw the paper airplane in the middle of the floor, surrounding by purple walls. She walked over to it and picked it up.

The paper soon began shaking, making Izzy drop it. "Eek!" She exclaimed, observing it. The plane soon shifted into none other than Zack.

"Hello, my dear!" He said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Um, hey." She said, not a mean bone in her body. Sure, she had called him weird before, but that was just a mere statement, not a direct insult.

"It sucks that your goody-two-shoes friends have left you behind, huh?" Zack said, grinning.

"Nah. I bet they're trying their very best to find that key, and that they've met up already and are trying to help me." She said, a reassuring smile on her face. Zack gagged.

"Well, you should know that your friends think you are defenceless, weak and the typical damsel in distress." He said, gaining hope in his words.

"Well, I am those things really and I appreciate my friends respecting me for who I am." She responded, still sporting her innocent smile. Zack was getting annoyed. How was she resisting!?

"Huh, really? Actually, your friends usually prefer to venture out on their own so they don't have a whining woman by their side." Zack said, eager for her to give up. But she didn't.

"I'm not surprised. I find it charming that they leave me here so I don't get hurt. I don't want to get in the middle of them and their plans, anyway."

Zack had enough. He groaned in annoyance, as he snapped.

"For goodness sake, _girl_!" He shouted, startling her. "You've been _kind _for too long, dear! Time to be freakin' _cruel_!" He said, snapping his fingers as her eyes swirled. "Adios, mi amiga!" He said, disappearing. Izzy turned grey.

The purple walls lowered, and Dominic, along with a 'Zacked' Archi, D.R and Shane walked up to her.

"Izzy! Oh, thank heavens! A _friendly _face! Please tell me you haven't been driven to insanity like them!" He said, pointing to the rest. Shane was over-protecting his gizmos, while Archi was telling lies to D.R, who only frowned.

Izzy growled. "Oh, _shut up_!" She said. Dominic was surprised. "Why don't you just go with your stupid cat and make everything better, _you little brat_!"

Scoobs popped his head out of Dominic's bag, hissing at the girl after being insulted. "_Can it_!" Izzy hissed back.

"Izzy, this isn't you!" Dominic said, in a last resort to get his friend back.

"I hope you _die _in this pitiful maze!" She said, slapping his cheek. Dominic rubbed it, as Scoobs hissed again.

"What's happening to my friends?" He asked, as Scoobs shook his head.

**Loyalty**

Matthew sped through the maze. He avoided his temptations to run through the weak hedges, but that would be breaking the rules. Matthew was skilled at sports, and had no problem keeping his stamina. He wasn't even out of breath.

Soon enough, a football appeared and smacked him in the back of his head. "Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing the spot and eyeing the ball. "A football?"

The football soon rolled into a separate lane, Matthew giving chase. "Come back!" He shouted. The football disappeared, as Matthew stopped in his tracks, seeing Zack swinging in a hammock made out of a volleyball net.

"Cosy, huh?" He asked. Matthew growled.

"Stick 'em up! I got a knuckle sandwich ordered for 'ya!" He shouted, throwing his fists in the air.

Zack rolled his eyes. "Settle down now. Listen, I've got a message-" He was cut short.

"I've got a message for your face!" Matthew said, threatening him. Zack summoned a zipper, and zipped Matthew's mouth shut. "Much better." He said in relief.

"Anyway" he continued. "Your home is in danger~ Quesada is my main attraction, and while your buddy's community has been targeted, your street's next!" He said, summoning a mirror and showing an image of Matthew's home getting destroyed.

Matthew unzipped his mouth, gasping. "You leave my house and family alone!" he shouted. But it was too late, his eyes started swirling.

Zack smiled. "Now, if you go through this door…" He said, pointing to a door, surrounded by green walls. "…You'll go home. Your house will be safe."

Without hesitation, Matthew opened the door, passing him through a hedge, teleporting him to his 'house'. Zack laughed evilly.

**Meanwhile….**

Dominic sat down, Scoobs on his lap. He didn't know what to do.

"Don't touch it!" Shane said, gripping his technos tighter.

"I'm touching it, Shane!" Izzy said, with a smirk. "Ha, ha, ha!"

"STOP LAUGHING!" D.R shouted.

"Wow, somebody's calm today." Archi lied. Dominic sighed in annoyance.

"Ugh, at least I've still got Matthew. Wherever he is…" Dominic trailed off.

Archi pointed to the sky. "Look, guys!" He said, catching attention to the others as they looked up at the sky. "It's gettin' sunny!" He lied, as loads of thunder clouds darkened the sky. It started thundering, Zack appearing.

The ground rumbled, causing Dominic to pick up Scoobs and get up quickly. All the hedges disappeared.

"Looks like your pal Matthew broke the 'no passing through the hedges' rule! You know that that means, don't you?" He said.

Dominic gasped. "No! Matthew would never betray us! He's too loyal!"

Zack grinned. "That means, I _win _and you _lose_!" He let out a large chuckle.

Dominic stressed. They didn't find the key. His friends had changed. And the only fate the Earth had left of survival was gone. The seven of them were Zack's eternal slaves.

"You _can't _imprison us!" Dominic shouted.

Zack knew that Dominic was confident. Even if he was imprisoned, he would attempt to escape. His cat was quick, too, so no doubt he'd help. Zack didn't want to admit it, but either way, Dominic had a good chance of escaping. He had gotten rid of the rest, but he stood in the way between him and his chaos. But Zack knew how to get him out of the picture. How they _would _serve him, with _no _chance of escaping!

"Alright, alright. I'll tell you what; you have one last chance to retrieve the key." He said. Dominic lightened up. "You have a couple of days to find it."

"But the country's huge! We'll never find it!" Dominic shouted. "Give me a clue!"

Zack had hoped for him to say that.

"Fine, but I'm only going to tell you _my _way." Dominic nodded.

"Your friends have gone, and so has your frame, if you continue this you might go insane." Zack said, before continuing. "The key is back where they all ran, and it might just be back where you began…" He finished, teleporting behind the boy. "Good luck!" He whispered, summoning an umbrella and opening inside-out. Before Dominic could respond, Zack disappeared.

"Back where you began…" Dominic said, concentrating. "Back where you began…" He repeated. "Back where you began…" He gasped. "Back where you began!"

He turned to Scoobs. "I bet the key is back at home!" He shouted, hugging the cat.

"Let's get going." He said, turning to his Zacked friends. "Before we end up like them."

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
